<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>down the rabbit hole by imperatrixe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863580">down the rabbit hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperatrixe/pseuds/imperatrixe'>imperatrixe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperatrixe/pseuds/imperatrixe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if during our time here, we pretend to be in love with each other?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I mean that we won’t get attached. Think about it, if we get romantic without knowing each other, without needing feelings, then maybe we’d be able to create a perfect night of us just being silly young adults in love. We do couple stuff, but we’re not actually a couple so we can’t break up. There won’t be feelings involved so we won’t screw up. Think about it, we can be able to create the perfect memory, the perfect relationship without hurting each other. After this, we’ll say goodbye, and we won’t see each other again. So, when we’re old and in need of a truly happy memory, we’ll go back to this one and it’ll be everything we could ever ask for. Deal?”</p><p>Keith thought about it for a while, truth be told, he feared commitment more than anything. He was afraid of letting people in and watching them leave eventually.</p><p>But maybe since this isn’t real, the fear won’t be either.<br/>“Alright, blue tux boy, we’ve got ourselves a deal.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa &amp; Veronica (Voltron), Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Allura &amp; Romelle (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>down the rabbit hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEMONIEIJI/gifts">LEMONIEIJI</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii! just so you know, i've been in a loooong hiatus from writing so i've forgotten my style quite a bit :(( this is not my first fanfic, but it's the first one on ao3 so I hope it's pretty okay :))<br/>+ fair warning, it won't be 100% based off of alice in wonderland. tbh, it's kinda short but!! I hope it's entertaining nonetheless!!</p><p>made this for marley, happy 2020 bby I hope this year treats you amazingly, u deserve the world &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>FLASHING LIGHTS AND WE</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>TOOK A WRONG TURN AND WE</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FELL DOWN A RABBIT HOLE!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“My name's Lance McClain. </p><p>I've lost faith in the magic of the universe.</p><p> </p><p>For as long as I can remember, meeting the right person, falling in love and spending the rest of your days together was my biggest dream. I craved what most people did; a love that lasted a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t seem impossible. After all, it was something that my parents showed to each other constantly, something my grandparents have somehow never lost. Something that my sister will officially be receiving today. </p><p> </p><p>I’m not going to lie; I was a bit jealous of her. I always thought it would be me that would get married before she did, after all, she was the more academic and studious one. She always talked to me about how you shouldn’t settle down with someone else until you’ve settled down with yourself first. In simpler terms, she told me not to get married until I’ve gotten a proper job and a house of my own.</p><p> </p><p>It’s wise advice, it really is, but I can’t help but find it unfair. She always knew what she wanted, she had a plan and she followed through. Life didn’t seem to be throwing any obstacle her way, but what about me? I was willing to fall in love countless of times. I’ve made an idiot of myself several times and let the universe run its course.</p><p>But where has that taken me except constant heartbreak and disappointment?” Lance said, grabbing the glass of whiskey in front of him and harshly chugged it down right afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“And look at me now! I’m in my sister’s wedding, but who’s she marrying? My <em>EX GIRLFRIEND!</em>” He took another sip. “And one of my sister’s bridesmaids? Oh, that’s right! My best friend! But before she was my best friend, what was she? Oh yeah, my <em>EX GIRLFRIEND!</em>” And then another. “I’m happy for Vero and Acxa, I really am… and Allura looks astonishing in her dress, both her and her girlfriend, Romelle do. I’m happy for them, it’s just… what if I took charge instead of leaving it up to the universe? Would I be the one down the aisle? Or would I be the bridesmaid’s date? So, to answer your question, that’s what my ‘long face’ is all about.” Lance finishes, giving the bartender a side smile while handing him his empty glass.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender raised a brow at him. “Actually, I meant the long face on your arm… in blue ink?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance glanced at his left arm that was resting on the counter, spotting a messy drawing of Squidward’s face in blue ink. He chuckled and looked back at the bartender, looking a little bit dazed. “My niece drew that… that little puta I swear,” Lance said, making the bartender drop the glass he was refilling and look at Lance with concern. “Anyway, can I have a whole bottle to myself, please?”</p><p> </p><p>The bartender laughed for a bit until he realized that Lance wasn’t kidding. “Buddy, you’ve had three glasses in the past… minute, maybe you should slow down?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance scoffed and put his hands in the air, looking offended. “This sharpshooter doesn’t slow down! I am invincible! I do not slow down!” He yelled very dramatically, grabbing a glass and waving it in the air.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender smirked and crossed his arms. “Are you aware that you called your niece a hooker?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, mocking the bartender. “Pfft, and whyyyy would I do that? Her name’s Lydia, not Ahooka!” He slurred his words a little bit, not a good sign. The bartender sighed, he didn’t know what to do about this adult baby begging and throwing tantrums over alcohol. Well, the brides did say they’d pay him extra if there would be any trouble, but he had morals. Maybe he could trick him.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, two bottles of beer. This should get you through the night with ease.” The bartender said, handing Lance two bottles of the Weihenstephaner Hefeweissbier Alkoholfrei non-alcoholic beers, hoping he wouldn’t recognize the brand.</p><p>“Thanks, good sir! I now trust you with my finest horse which I will name, uh,” He takes a second to squint and try to read the beer bottle’s brand. After a few seconds of contemplating what it could say, Lance’s face lights up. “Wiffenstoofer Hefnerswine Alkaline Water! Ciao!” He confidently says as he walks back to his table quickly before Veronica and Acxa enter for their first dance. Although he was a light drinker and couldn’t see anything properly at this point, he still found a table.</p><p> </p><p>Not <em>his </em>table, but <em>a </em>table.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down and put the bottles of beer on the table, grabbing a glass and filling it with beer. He glanced at his side where his friend Pidge was supposedly seated, and his eyes widened. “Wow, Pidge! Have you gained weight?!” He unknowingly asked his grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could get a lecture, the brides were called out, grabbing Lance’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever, the McClain McWives!” the emcee announced as Lance stood up and prepared his hands for clapping as loud as he can.</p><p> </p><p>Once Acxa and Veronica entered the room, though, Lance felt a pang in his chest.</p><p><br/>Everyone was clapping and yelling, looking so happy for the married couple.</p><p>Everyone but the bride’s own brother.</p><p> </p><p>Lance sighed and flopped down on his chair, staring at his glass of beer.<br/><br/>“What am I doing with my life?” He whispered to himself, trying to stop the tears from spilling out. “I’m here trying to be happy for my sister but I’m not happy. Dear god, just throw me down a pit of despair, will you?!”</p><p>The party remained loud and reckless. The sound of over a hundred people jumping up and down the dancefloor could’ve been distracting and heard by people miles and miles away, and although the music and scene could’ve stimulated thousands of different  conversations once you’ve sat down, it still didn’t capture the attention of one particular guy in the party.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how boisterous the occupants of the dancefloor got, Lance still wouldn’t look up from his drink. He remained aloof despite the fact that he was fueled with alcohol and enthusiasm a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, mystery man, I don’t think weddings are made to lurk on past mistakes. I think that’s what clubs are for.” An elegant voice said, one that Lance was too familiar with. Lance chuckled and looked up at the girl towering over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Allura.” He greets dryly, making Allura’s smile disappear. She observed him, looking at his composition and posture. After a few minutes, she puts a hand under her chin and hums.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance, do you still have feelings towards Acxa?” Lance raised a brow and shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t think so. After all, we weren’t that close even during our relationship. Besides, I helped her score my sister without hesitating.” Allura nods slowly. “I see.” She says as she puts a hand under her chin again. After a few seconds, her eyes widen, and she gives Lance a soft look.</p><p>“Do you still have feelings for me?” Allura asked sadly. Lance smiles at her and puts a hand on her shoulder as reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my best friend now, Allura. We’re better off as friends and I wouldn’t trade that for anything else in this world.” Lance said, making Allura smile.</p><p> </p><p>She felt guilty about how she treated Lance. You see, she was confused about her sexuality during that time, so she never realized that she liked someone else romantically, and only liked Lance in a platonic sense. She explained all of this to Lance the day of their breakup and he just smiled and supported her. Knowing that Lance preferred them as friends was somehow comforting for Allura, it made her feel like she didn’t really do anything wrong.</p><p>She hugged Lance and a few tears ran down her face. Lance hugged her back, trying to calm her down. “Oh dear, my mascara!”</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful even without it, I wouldn’t worry if I were you.” Lance says, making Allura sob a little harder. A few minutes later, though, Allura thought of the last time Lance ever hugged someone while crying as hard as she was. The realization made her gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Keira, isn’t it?” Allura says, still locked in the hug with Lance.</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was Lance’s tears that were streaming down his cheeks. Keira was a name Lance refused to mention, Keira was somehow both Lance’s first and last love. She was his angel, although she was distant at times. Keira and Lance helped each other break walls down, being each other’s stability whenever they needed it.</p><p> </p><p>But Keira was also the one that got away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, it is! I’m so sorry, Lance!” Allura says, pulling away from the hug to grab a tissue and wipe his tears away.<br/><br/>“It’s alright! I should be over it by now, anyway.” He smiled weakly, making Allura frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, why don’t you go back to Romelle, hm? I bet she’s waiting for you. Have fun, don’t worry about me! Don’t even reply, just go!” Lance says encouragingly. Allura nods and walks away with a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>When she’s out of his sight, he exhales and takes his glass of beer to stare at it again.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you, Keira. God damn it, I’d do anything to be with you again.” He says to himself, sighing when he realizes that it just isn’t possible.</p><p><br/>“Universe,” Lance whispers. “Send me a sign. Bring me to where I need to be, to where my true love is. Take me to where I’m supposed to be, take me to the place I’ll watch the sun set and rise in with my partner every day. Give me anything to prove that I shouldn’t give up. That hope isn’t lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to take another sip from his drink, a rabbit snatches it away from him and runs off. Lance eyes the rabbit carefully, trying to figure out where it could possibly go.</p><p> </p><p>As he sees it enter a tree, it suddenly falls and disappears, making Lance gasp. He looked around and made sure that nobody was following him and walked inside the depths of the huge Willow tree.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering, Lance didn’t really see any holes on the tree that the rabbit could’ve used for its escape, and he couldn’t feel any hole on the ground either. He kneeled and tried to feel around with his hands instead, but it seemed hopeless. He looked like an idiot. Just as he was about to give up, he tried knocking on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Satan! Please open the ground for me!” Lance said as he knocked on the ground, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>But just then, the ground <em>did </em>open, and suddenly, Lance was falling and screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit! HOLY SHIT! I’m falling, and I <em>literally </em>can’t get up!”</p><p> </p><p>He screamed as the ‘ground’ that was now above him closed, and he could see nothing. He tried to feel around and possibly see whether or not someone was falling with him, but to no avail. He was falling into a pit alone with nothing to see but the endless void.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the darkness started morphing into walls and furniture, Lance looked under him and saw a checkered marble floor that he was about to fall on. He braces for impact, holding onto his head as he thought he’d fall on the floor. He was expecting a loud bang and an immense amount of pain, but as he was about to fall, none of the two came.</p><p> </p><p>He had fallen into a red bean bag chair which was twice his size, and yet it was still the second smallest item compared to him. That is, until another scream echoed through the room and a blue bean bag chair appeared, making the new person fall on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>Lance jumped off his chair and ran in front of the other one, seeing a guy with a red tuxedo. “Hey! I’m Lance, here, let me help you up, bud.” He says, extending a hand to the man in the red tuxedo.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” The man started. “My name’s Keith, nice to meet you.” He said with his eyes still closed and rubbing his neck. Once he opened his eyes, though, he couldn’t believe what he was looking at. He stared at Lance for a while, eyeing him up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Lance raised a brow at Keith and decided to do the same thing he was. He eyed him up and down, admiring his figure a bit. That wasn’t what got him hooked, though. His eyes made its way to Keith’s, and he could’ve sworn those were eyes he had gotten lost in before. Those gorgeous, glossy purple orbs, those were ones that Lance has loved before. They were—</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful.” Lance said out loud, making Keith blush.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Keith said a bit loudly, making Lance snap out of his trance. This time, it was his face that flushed as red as a ladybug being seen clearly on a Spring day. He couldn’t help but tense up, what do you say after an awkward moment like that?<br/><br/>“Um, sor- Sorcerer’s Stone! Th-that’s a good book, have you read it before?”</p><p>Lance mentally facepalmed. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s ever found a guy attractive, he is openly bisexual after all. Still, though, he wouldn’t know how to act. I mean, how many guys does he even know that also looks for a guy?</p><p> </p><p>Keith was about to reply until suddenly, the house started flooding. That was the only time they realized that they were much smaller than the house, and so they looked for a tall place to cling to. Lance spotted a table and pointed it out to Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Good eye, Lance!” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s hand and running up to the table’s stand with him. They climbed up the table together and saw a small hole they can jump into, and as they did, they found themselves on the surface of the table.</p><p> </p><p>The flood didn’t seem to stop, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith, what do we do now?” Lance asked as Keith looked around. Suddenly, he saw a plate of biscuits beside them, some made to be the right size for them to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Lance followed Keith’s gaze and rolled his eyes. “This is no time for eating, Keith!”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the brunette boy yelling at him to do something, Keith took a bite out of one of the cookies that had “Eat me” on it and tossed a drink to Lance. Lance looked at him suspiciously and raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck me.” Lance said in defeat, taking a sip out of the glass bottle.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they both finished, they started growing and decided to hold on tight to each other to prepare for what happened next. They grew big enough to eventually destroy the house, and once they did, they pulled away and found themselves in a foggy, dreamlike forest. Despite not knowing where they were, Lance held on to Keith’s hand instinctively. Keith felt this as his cheeks were tinted pink. Physical contact has always been weird to him, he didn’t ever wanna get attached.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe just this once, he can make an exception.</p><p><br/>The pair walked deeper into the forest, getting the chills as they observed the beautiful trees, glancing at the numerous gorgeous plants they’ve never seen before and admiring them. Everything looked so pristine and natural, as if it would never be soiled. Everything looked brand new. Each new piece of nature they saw made them fall deeper in love with the place. Lance thought that falling in love with this place was like falling for a stranger you’ve never met before. He knew it could be a trap, and that he’d never be with that person again, but he couldn’t stop himself from falling.</p><p> </p><p>Him falling in love with this place also gave him an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith, I know we just met but do you like guys?”<br/><br/>Keith gulped; his pink dusted cheeks turned red. He couldn’t form words, so instead, he nodded without making eye contact with Lance.</p><p>Lance smiled. “Great, so can I offer a proposition?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith stopped in his tracks, making Lance stop as well since they’ve been holding hands this whole time. He looked at Lance curiously, which Lance took as a sign for him to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“What if during our time here, we pretend to be in love with each other?” Lance asks, taking both of Keith’s hands and holding onto them, caressing each of Keith’s palms with his thumbs.</p><p><br/>“What do you mean?” Keith asks, flinching a bit due to the amount of physical contact Lance has been making with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean that we won’t get attached. Think about it, if we get romantic without knowing each other, without needing feelings, then maybe we’d be able to create a perfect memory of us just being silly young adults in love. We do couple stuff, but we’re not actually a couple so we can’t break up. There won’t be feelings involved so we won’t screw up. Think about it, we can be able to create the perfect memory, the perfect relationship without hurting each other. After this, we’ll say goodbye, and we won’t see each other again. So, when we’re old and in need of a truly happy memory, we’ll go back to this one and it’ll be everything we could ever ask for. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith thought about it for a while, truth be told, he feared commitment more than anything. He was afraid of letting people in and watching them leave eventually.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe since this isn’t real, the fear won’t be either.</p><p>“Alright, blue tux boy, we’ve got ourselves a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance smiles and intertwines his fingers with Keith’s again, this time, Keith didn’t flinch because he knew it didn’t have to be real.</p><p> </p><p>They continued walking around until they’ve realized that it was sunset, and they still haven’t found their way back. They tried to retrace their steps, but they were too distracted by everything and each other to pay attention to where they were heading.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re lost.” Lance points out, making Keith facepalm.</p><p>“Yeah no shit, Sherlock.”</p><p> </p><p>They both gave each other death stares until Lance couldn’t help it anymore and started giggling with Keith joining along a few seconds after.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do we do now?” Keith asks and Lance smirks, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p><br/>He then flopped down on the floor, lying down in a sideward position as he let his head rest on one of his hands. He patted the spot next to him, making Keith roll his eyes playfully. “I’m not sleeping on the ground with you.” Keith states, making Lance smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well what if I do this?”</p><p>“Do wh—LANCE!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith screamed as he felt himself fall on top of Lance. Lance was laughing hysterically but Keith was flustered, and so he decided to lecture him about that. He turned himself over, so they were now facing each other. Though what Keith didn’t realize was that he subconsciously pinned Lance to the floor.</p><p><br/>Lance smirked and kissed the tip of Keith’s nose, flustering Keith even more. Lance chuckled as he noticed Keith’s frustration. “What? Too scared to fight back, red tux?” He shot as he cupped Keith’s cheeks with both of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t even kiss me on the cheek, I know you wouldn’t dare kiss the tip of my nose the same way I kissed yours.” Lance teased, caressing Keith’s cheeks as he said this.</p><p> </p><p>Keith smirked at Lance. “Oh yeah, well I have something better in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Lance could fire back, Keith closed the space between them and cupped Lance’s cheeks. Lance smiled in the kiss and sat up so that Keith was now straddling him.</p><p> </p><p>The scenery was perfect; the fuzzy and dreamlike Wonderland they’ve stumbled upon was the perfect place for romance. As the leaves of the white tree above them fell on their heads like snow on a beautiful winter day, the passion contained in their kiss made everything feel much more surreal.</p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled away, much to Keith’s dismay, and chuckled.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Keith asks, smiling.</p><p>“I didn’t know you had it in you, mullet.” Lance winks before giving Keith a quick peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Keith scoffed and shoved Lance’s face away. “Oh, shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>They both talked all night, lying on the floor with their hands laced together. Eventually, Lance fell asleep, making Keith smirk.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the sky, sighing contently.</p><p>That is, until guilt washed over him.</p><p>He diverted his gaze to Lance and held his thumb.</p><p>“Oh Lance, if only you knew.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes after,</p><p>but the pain in his chest due to guilt never went away, not even for a second.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Lance woke up in a strange place.</p><p>He rolled over to squish Keith to maybe wake him up but to Lance’s surprise, he wasn’t there.</p><p>Lance sprung up and tried to look for Keith, realizing soon after that he wasn’t in the same forest anymore. He was in a forest full of blue.</p><p> </p><p>But where was Keith?</p><p> </p><p>“LANCE! LANCE! OVER HERE!” A familiar voice yelled along with the sound of glass being pounded on. Lance turned around and saw Keith banging on a… mirror?</p><p>Lance ran up to him, only to bounce back and get hit hardly by the mirror. Lance stood up and regained his composure, looking at where Keith was.</p><p> </p><p>Keith was in the exact same forest, except this time, it was all red.</p><p> </p><p>Lance looked hopeless; he didn’t know what to do. Keith was watching him try to do something, but each time Lance realized he couldn’t, it broke Keith’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Kogane.” A sinister voice says. Keith turns around angrily and sees a tall woman with terrible ginger hair and makeup.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?! Get me out of this damned pla—”</p><p>“Silence! Silence or it’s <em>off with your head,</em>” The woman said, giving him a sick smile. “I am the queen of hearts, and you are my prisoners. Trespassing is a crime and it will not go unpunishable. Welcome to the forest of guilt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forest of guilt? Why would—” “Silence! Do <em>not </em>cut a queen off as she speaks or else it’s off with your heads, both of you! Now, you are in the red forest of guilt because you’ve been lying about your identity to your friend over there,” She starts, pointing at Lance who was now crawled up in a corner, shaking and crying.</p><p> </p><p>Keith felt as if he’s been stabbed by a thousand knives. Was it his fault?</p><p> </p><p>“Now, usually I’d be doing the right thing and execute you. But it has come to my attention that maybe I am a teensy bit short tempered. Didn’t seem like a problem before, so why would it—not the point. If you tell me that you are ready to tell him the truth, I’m sending you both to the purple forest. The power forest. Any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Which forest is he in? And, it can’t be that easy so I’m guessing there’s consequences?” Keith asks, his heart was racing.</p><p>“Oh, that’s the hopelessness forest, the best forest to torture someone. And, well, if you don’t tell him the truth, it’s off with your heads. If you do then you’re safe but you’ll have no recollection of this happening unless you somehow find each other in the real world or return here. If that’s it, then off you both go!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the glass between them disappears and everything turns violet. Keith turned around to face Lance who looked like he’d been crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance, I have to tell you something.”<br/>“Wait, I do too.” Lance says, shocking Keith a bit. <br/><br/></p><p>Keith mumbles a small “okay” as Lance takes a deep breath.</p><p>“A few years ago when I was really young, I met my first love. She was my everything. We used to slow dance to no music, we’d plan our own marriage. She was distant at times but I was determined to make it work.” Lance said, Keith’s heart sank. He didn’t wanna talk about this particular love affair.</p><p>“One day, we broke up since we were too young but got back together after a few years. We were inseparable but she distanced herself far more than she’s done before. One day I wanted to talk to her about it so I decided to head to her house. I knocked, nobody answered. I tried for weeks until I realized she’d never come back. Letting people in was hard after that. The point is, I’ve only ever loved once and I didn’t think I would again. I’m telling you this because... all my life since Keira, I’ve been trying to fill a void. But my needs were never met. Somehow, though, you filled that void after just a few hours of knowing me. It sucks. So, I guess what I’m asking is, once we get out of here, do you maybe wanna plan a meet up so we can get to know each other better? And maybe fall in love?” <br/><br/></p><p>Keith took a deep breath, starting to cry a little bit. “We can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s face fell and his heart broke. He smiled as a few tears ran streamed down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Keith noticed this and grabbed his hands, confusing Lance a bit. <br/><br/></p><p>“Look, Lance, I’m about to tell you something that could’ve fixed everything. What sucks is after this, we’ll forget about each other. It’s the consequence, but I really don’t want to hurt you any longer;  you deserve the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance gave Keith a soft smile and cupped his cheek. Keith smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“A-a few years ago I loved a guy. I was too young to know but... I knew. I could never say it back but I really did love him. I just...” <br/><br/></p><p>Keith stared into Lance’s eyes which broke him. He broke down in front of Lance, something he’s never done before.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know what he’d think of me after he found out... I got kicked out of my home because my dad didn’t want me anymore, so I had to move in with my mom which made me feel like a burden since she already sacrificed so much for me. Most of all, though, it sucked not contacting the guy I loved. The guy I’d spend midnights slow dancing with, the guy I planned my future with. I didn’t know what you’d think, Lance, I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lance looked at Keith a bit puzzled, until he processes the information and suddenly his eyes widen and it dawns on him.</p><p> </p><p>”So are you saying that you’re...”</p><p> </p><p>Keith smiled and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a long scar underneath his chest that goes from one end of his body to another.</p><p> </p><p>“I was Keira. Now I’m Keith. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance looked him up and down and gave him a kiss on the lips, moving down slowly as he kissed Keith’s scar. “It’s okay. It’s more than okay, but, will I forget all about you when I get back?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith smiled through his tears and nodded. He was starting to fade away, and so was Lance.</p><p> </p><p>”I love you.” Keith said. <br/>“I love you too.” Lance replied, giving him one last kiss before he opened his eyes again and tried to reach for Keith. <br/><br/></p><p>But Keith was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Now it’s Lance’s turn to go back home.</p><p>And home he went.</p><p> </p><p>He still remembered everything once he opened his eyes, and it saddened him.</p><p> </p><p>”Lance, are you alright?” Allura asked, raising a brow at her friend. <br/><br/></p><p>“How long was I gone?” <br/><br/></p><p>Allura frowned. Lance hasn’t left her sight since he went to chase a bunny and came back without getting anything.</p><p> </p><p>”You weren’t really gone. It’s been three minutes, Lance. Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t think so, there was this, um, a-and this— huh. I... I don’t remembered what happened.” <br/><br/></p><p>Allura grabbed Lance's beer bottles and hid them away after lecturing him about responsible drinking.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been months since Vero and Acxa’s wedding, and Lance still doesn’t recall what happened. He had no idea whether or not he was high, or had a dream he instantaneously forgot about.</p><p> </p><p>All he knows is that something happened that day, something that filled the void Keira left. <br/><br/></p><p>But after that night, the void was back, and he couldn’t help but feel like he missed something.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, as the sunshine hit Lance’s face through the window of his new apartment, he was writing an article online about how Alice in Wonderland was a majestic piece overlooked by most because of its genre. <br/><br/></p><p>As he searched for pictures, though, he saw a picture of a purple forest. He didn’t know why, but it felt an awful lot like home. <br/><br/></p><p>He immediately sprinted to his end table and grabbed a sticky note, wrote something down and put it up on his bathroom mirror.</p><p>
  <em>My name’s Lance McClain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I trust in the magic of the universe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BONUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in Wonderland....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance was sitting on a rocking chair placed on his front porch, staring at the sun setting and the sea reflecting the beautiful colors of the sky. He smiled and thought about how unbelievably complex it was to get his life to where it was now.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about the obstacles and challenges, all the downfalls and heartache.</p><p> </p><p>They all lead to this moment.</p><p>The perfect moment.</p><p> </p><p>Keith sits beside him, admiring the sunset as he intertwines his fingers with Lance’s.</p><p> </p><p>”Sorry it was so hard to get me back.” Keith says, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Lance smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Worth it.” Lance says as Keith smiles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The beige forest shows us the peaceful moments of our future. Built for the queen to make sure prisoners that disobeys her know that it isn’t the future they’re getting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fortunately, Keith obeyed her orders, resulting in a happy ending for our boys.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But not now. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Not yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>WE FOUND WONDERLAND</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>YOU AND I GOT LOST IN IT</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>AND WE PRETENDED IT</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>COULD LAST FOREVER!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>